No It's Not ALRIGHT!
by Stellia95
Summary: A close call and a nearly shattered heart bring Dean and Castiel closer.


**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! PLEASE REVIEW AND ATLEAST SAY WETHER YOU LIKE IT. I don't think I have a real writing talent, but my dad is really pushing me to start writing so I would like the opinion of a 3rd party please! :)**

**As Castiel wondered through dark basement he became increassingly concerned. He had come with Dean to salt and burn a body of a ghost terrorizing the local **

**mothers due to the loss of its child. He had not seen Dean for almost 10 minutes. Castiel had gone back to the impala for the salt which Dean had left and when he had **

**come back Dean was gone. He had obviouly assumed that the stubborn Hunter had tired of waiting and simply gone on alone, but now he really seemed to have just **

**disappeared. He searched for another 5 minutes calling for Dean. He was seconds way from ,as dean called it, using his "angel Mojo" to ask Sam if he'd heard from **

**Dean, when he heard a scream.**

**"CCAAASSS!" The scream he new instinctively to be Deans sent chills of shear panic into his bones.**

**"DEAN!" I,m coming" He shouted running towards the sound. all he found was a wall.**

**Another agonized scream reverberated out of the wall. Castiel simply stepped through the wall feeling it crumble like a little sand castle. He had to get to Dean.**

**When the dust cleared he saw Dean lying on the floor under the Ghost, who was unmercifully cutting him with a jagged, rusted piece of metal. Dean now seemed **

**to be slipping out of conciousness. Castiel was blinded by rage upalled by the foul beast who dare lay a hand on his hunter. **

**"ο πόνος για την αιωνιότητα" Castiel half screamed, and with the simple greek words castiel banished the ghost to an eternity of pain. as he threw himself to dean's shaking form.**

**"Cas." Dean croaked out "It hurts Cas" Castiel new Dean must be in a tremendous amount of pain the jagged tear like wounds all across his chest and left arm.**

**"I Know Dean I know, I'm going to help" Castiel picked dean up like he was a child and "Mojo'd" them both to Bobby's where Sam waited pacing and worried. The room shook and **

**papers flew about as Cas and Dean made their entrance.**

**"Oh My God! Dean!." **

**" Cas what happened?"**

**" Dean was attacked and severely injured"**

**"we have to stop the bleeding" Sam stated, obviously flustered. "wait why haven't you healed him yet?"**

**Castiel looked down in shame " I had barely enough power to get us here, heaven has cut me off and my powers are less." Sam nodded at this and began gathering supplies to sterilize and**

**stitch Dean's wounds. Castiel, aware of Dean's life being very much in danger sat him gently down on the aged couch and pulled up a chair refusing to leave.**

**" He's probably to out of it to be bothered by the pain, but just incase you might have to hold him down. Ok?" Sam said just to make sure castiel could handle it.**

**"Alright" Castiel replied. Though he wasn't fond of the idea of torturing Dean any further. The pain he'd witnessed Dean in was enough to break his heart, let alone more.**

**As the needle broke the flesh of the first scar Dean did nothing more than groan and a pathetic graon at that more like a release of air.**

**Castiel new his hunter might not make the night and he new if this proved true that he to would not be here to meet the Dawn...at least not alive anyway.**

**That had been two day ago and Dean was still hanging on. He hadn't woke up for more that a 15 second stint and even then he was delirious. Castiel hadn't left him at all and was sitting **

**there in a meditory state when Dean finally decided to join the living, No pun intended. **

**"Hey Cas" Deans words were no more than a whisper. Castiel's eyes flew open in shock.**

**"D-Dean?. Your awake" Castiels eyes flodded with tears and he had to fight not to make a fool of himself.**

**"Course I am" Dean eyed him oddly obvious confusion on his face"Uhm what happened?"**

**" The ghost attcked you and we didn't know if you would live." Castiel's voice became almost panicky as he recalled the events.**

**"Whoa Cas. I'm fine now its alright"**

**"NO DEAN!" Castiel shouted surprising them both. "You almost dieing in not Alright! I had to sit and watch you shaking from pain and bleeding to death and I could do nothing!" **

**He was visibly crying now. He continued "You don't know what it was like. I sat there knowing that if you died it was on me because I left you" He paused realising what he was admitting.**

**he lowered his head and whispered " Knowing you would die because I couldn't protect you from a simple ghost."**

**There was a shocked still silence and then Dean spoke.**

**"You think its your fault? come on Cas. I was the one that went off by myself. I new full well I didn't have the salt. Its on me."**

**Cas was still fighting the tears and Dean reached out and grasped his coat.**

**"Come here yah silly angel" Dean said without a bit of humor. Cas moved with Dean not wanting to hurt his injuries.**

**"I promise to try to never do something stupid like that again if you promise not to blame your self for my stupidity" Cas though a minute, though he still thought the whole thing was **

**his fault he knew not to argue with Dean unless it was something really important.**

**"Yes Dean I promise" At this Dean proceed to pull Castiel closer forcing him to lean down onto the bed. As He brought there faces together he smiled once and kissed the tears from **

**Castiels face loving the shivers that ran down Cas's spine.**

**"Dean" Castiel breathed causing a similar reaction in the hunter. He leaned in tilting his face alittle allowing Dean more skin to caress with his lips. **

**Dean didn't seem to mind and continued to kiss down Cas's neck. He then returned to Cas's face and leaning back very momentarily to look into cas's eyes. In them he saw the **

**love,adoration and devotion so deep that it shook him. He then leaned in slowly towards Cas closing his eyes as their lips met and began moving together slowly and lovingly, trying **

**desperatley to make each other forget the pain of the last several days. Cas leaned forward a little more and would have continued to get as close to Dean as possible if not for Deans sharp **

**intake of Breath**

**"Geez" Dean cringed.**

**"Oh Dean I'm sorry" Cas mentally kicked himself**

**"Its Fine Cas Well worth it. We just gotta slow down a little until I'm capable of at least feeding myself...not that I'll mind you waiting on me hand and foot" He joked, clearly on his way **

**to recovery. **

**Dean and Castiel exchanged another heartfelt glance knowing that whatever it took to recover they would overcome it together. **


End file.
